Getting through
by Masterarcher
Summary: Preseries. Lincoln gets sick and Michael takes care of him, maybe at his own expence. No slash or incest. Please R and R.


A/N: Ok so I think this story may have turned out a little to fluffy at the end but hey, who doesn't like fluff? I tried my best to stay in character with everyone but if I didn't please tell me. And please review anyway! Thanks and enjoy.

Introduction:

Life wasn't always easy in the Burrows apartment, what with just the two young brothers living there. Their father had left before the youngest brother had been born and their mother died when he was just nine. Since then it had just been Lincoln and Michael.

Lincoln worked construction mostly but he would take anything he could get, just as long as it kept food on the table. Michael, now thirteen, had offered many times to get a job but Lincoln, now nineteen, wouldn't here of it. He wanted his little brother to solely focus on school so that he could make something of himself. Michael was giftedly brilliant and Lincoln was determined for him to take advantage of that. And when Linc the Sink was determined, you didn't question it.

Sometimes Lincoln would be gone for a day or two at a time but he always made sure Michael was taken care of and he always made sure that there was a crane by his brother bed. Their mother had used to make them for Lincoln before Michael had been born and now he carried on the tradition, knowing it would make their mother happy.

Michael never liked it when Lincoln left but he never questioned it. Truth be told he felt a bit guilty that Lincoln had to look after him. Lincoln didn't know that of course but Veronica, Lincoln's girlfriend and Michael's friend, had her suspicions.

The main thing was, however, whenever they hit a rough patch in their lives they always managed to scrap though. One such incident had been when Lincoln got sick with the flu and had been unable to work.

Beginning:

Michael walked into the small apartment that he shared with his brother after school one day and dropped his backpack on the couch like he always did. Much to his surprise the couch growled at him. Michael looked at the sofa to see his brother curled up on it with a blanket.

"Lincoln?" He asked in surprise.

"What do you have in that bag? Rocks?"

"Sorry." Michael picked his backpack up again and sat down on the coffee table in front of Lincoln.

"Why aren't you at work? Do you have a hangover?" Lincoln growled again.

"No idiot. I'm sick." Michael's eyes widened. He didn't remember the last time Lincoln was sick.

"Do you want me to call Veronica? Or a doctor?"

"I don't want to worry V and we can't afford a doctor." Michael felt a twinge of guilt at that last part.

"Then how can I help?"

"Well since it's your turn to make dinner anyway get to it. Then do your homework."

"Spaghetti ok?"

"Yeah. I just hope I can keep it down." Michael sighed and got up to make dinner. About half an hour later Michael was just finishing with the noodles when there was a knock at the door. Michael went to open it and found Veronica smiling at him.

"Hi Mike! Is Lincoln home yet?"

"Yeah but he's sick."

"What!" Veronica exclaimed as she pushed her way though the door and walked over to the couch where Lincoln was. She put her hand on Lincoln's forehead and sighed.

"Honey your burning up."

"V? Why are you here? Michael! I told you not to call her!"

"Don't yell at him. I showed up all on my own. How do you feel?"

"Miserable. My stomach is in knots and I feel like someone hit me in the head with a sledgehammer." Veronica leaned over to gave him a hug and kiss him on the temple. Just them Michael showed up with three plates of food.

"Here. Try to eat something Linc." He said passing out the food.

"Thanks Mikey." The three of them sat on the couch and watched T.V. for most of the night until Lincoln began to nod off and Veronica decided to leave. Michael walked her to the door.

"How are you two going to do?"

"We'll do fine. I'm going to go talk to his boss after school tomorrow and I think I can get a part time job at the grocery store if I need to until he's better."

"I thought he didn't want you to work." It was more of a statement than a question.

"He doesn't have to know." Veronica gave him one of her looks but said nothing.

"I'll get some over-the-counter medicine tomorrow."

"Thanks Veronica. See ya then."

"Night." With that Veronica left. By the time Michael walked back over to the couch, Lincoln had already fallen asleep. Michael smirked and walked into his brother room to get his bedspread, then put it on him and turned the T.V. off.

"Night Mikey." Lincoln grumbled.

"Night Linc."

The next morning Lincoln awoke to the smell of hot tea. He opened his eyes to see Michael putting a mug and a plate on the coffee table in front of him.

"Hey." He said trying to sit up.

"Hey. I've got some tea and toast here fore you but you'll have to fend for yourself for lunch."

"I'll probably sleep through it. Thanks a lot Mickey. I really appreciate this."

"Not a problem. It's the least I can do."

After that Michael left for school, which went much to slowly for his tastes. Really couldn't they teach him something he didn't already know? After school he went to the construction site where his brother worked and talked to his boss, Mr. Cole. The man had agreed to let Lincoln come back to work when he was better but he couldn't give him time off with pay.

"That's great that he can come back to work, sir, and I thank you very much but how are we supposed to buy groceries? And the rent is almost due."

"Sorry kid but that's the best I can do." Michael sighed but thanked the man anyway and left. Next he went to the corner grocery store close to their apartment and managed to get a job after school for fifteen dollars a day. When he finally got home Veronica was already there trying to force Lincoln to take some medicine.

"Hey it's about time you got home! Where have you been?" Lincoln asked ignoring Veronica's attempts of administering the medicine.

"Saving your job. Your boss says you can keep your job and come back to work when you're better."

"What about…"

"With pay." Michael added cutting Lincoln off. He hated lying to his brother but he didn't want Lincoln to worry while he was sick.

"Great! Thanks Mike! You're the best." Lincoln had barely finished the sentence when he began coughing violently. Veronica lovingly rubbed his back then went and gave Michael the medicine.

"Here. See if you can get him to take it. I've gotta run now."

"Thanks Veronica." Michael said putting the meds on the counter.

"Yeah thanks V." Lincoln said from the couch.

"No problem." She said, grabbing Michael and pulling him to the door. Talking lowly she said, "There is no way he got time off with pay, Mike."

"He didn't. But I think I can get enough money for what we will need until he is better."

"If you need mon…"

"No Veronica. Thanks but no."

"Your just like your brother. Don't over work yourself Mike."

"Don't worry V. I can take care of us. See ya."

"Bye." Veronica left and Michael when to the kitchen to see what he would make for dinner. He was painfully aware of the growing lack of food but he knew he would be getting money tomorrow. For tonight though he would just make soup for Lincoln and he himself would eat tomorrow. Lincoln's cough was becoming worse so Michael slipped some cough medicine in his soup and brought it over to him.

"Aren't you goin' ta eat?" Lincoln asked in concern.

"Not hungry. Eat it all though and then take two aspirins."

"Yes doctor. Should I call you in the morning too?"

"No. I'll be up before you anyway. I'm going to go do my homework. Night."

"Night." Lincoln said munching on his soup, oblivious to the medicine in it.

The next day after school, Michael went to the grocery store and started his first day of work. He mostly brought in boxes from the delivery trucks and then stocked them. By the end of the day he was glad that he had thought ahead to do his homework at school. He used the fifteen dollars he made to buy groceries but it didn't buy much, just a microwave-able pizza and more soup. When he finally got home he was surprised to find Lincoln getting ready to leave.

"Where are you going? Your sick. Get back on the couch!"

"Where have you been? You were supposed to be home three and a half hours ago!" Lincoln was seething as he sat back down on the couch.

"Well if you had taken your medicine you would have known where I was." Michael said picking up the aspirin he had left on the table, which sat on top of a note that he handed to Lincoln. Lincoln grudgingly took the aspirin then read the note that said,

"Hey, I'll be home late tonight. Got to work on an after school project. Bye."

Lincoln growled.

"You should have known I would ignore the meds you punk. How long are you going to be working on the project?" Michael shrugged.

"About a week." Lincoln nodded.

Later Michael made dinner and again didn't eat any. 'Linc needs the food and I won't be about to buy much more 'cause of rent.' He thought.

For the next five days Michael did this same thing. He managed to earn enough money by the end of the week, added to what little they kept around the apartment, to pay the rent and Lincoln was almost better. He even said he would go to work the next day but for tonight Veronica had come over and they were going to watch a movie. Michael was having trouble concentrating and half way through the movie he heard his stomach growl and decided to excuse himself.

"I'm tired so I think I'm going to go to bed."

"Night Michael." Veronica said.

"Yeah night Mikey." Veronica watched Michael disappear down the hall then turned to address Lincoln.

"Does he look thinner to you?"

"Yeah a little. I figured I'd ask him about it tomorrow." Just then they heard a loud bang coming from Michael's room, like a door hitting a wall.

"Mike you ok?" Lincoln called from the couch. There was no answer. Veronica started to get up but Lincoln motioned back down and got up himself.

"I'll go check on him." Lincoln rounded then corner into the hall and saw Michael lying in the floor in the doorway of his room.

"Mikey!" Lincoln ran over to his brother and bent over him. Carefully turning him over, Lincoln saw a red mark on Michael's forehead.

"Mike your not supposed to open the door with your head." Michael slowly opened his eyes.

"Linc? I must have passed out."

"Why would you have…" Lincoln was cut off by Michael's stomach growling. Realization suddenly dawned on Lincoln as anger and worry fought for control of his mind.

"When was the last time you ate!" Michael realized he was caught and scampered weakly to his feet.

"When Michael?" Lincoln also stood and the anger was clear on his face.

"The, the day you g got sick." Michael whispered.

"That was a week ago!" Lincoln said taking a step forward. Michael took three steps back and was against the wall.

"What's going on?" Veronica asked coming into the room.

"He hasn't eaten in a week." Lincoln said in exasperation.

"What!" Veronica went over to Michael and made him sit down on the bed. "Why?" She asked.

"Lincoln needed it." Michael told her. Lincoln's eyes widened and he felt both touched and furious. Furious was winning at the moment. "We couldn't afford anymore food with rent due and Linc needed it more than me." Veronica stroked Michael's hair soothingly and gave him a hug.

"Mike that doesn't make any sense! We always have enough money for food and rent with my salary!" Michael pulled his knees up to his chest and Veronica told him it was ok and to relax. She then got up and took Lincoln's hand and led him into the kitchen. Next she picked up the phone and ordered pizza. When she was done with that, Lincoln looked at her and asked, "You want to explain what's going on?"

Veronica sighed and then went into the story of how Michael had gotten Lincoln job but the truth was it was without pay so he had gotten a part time job to make some money.

"He knows I don't want him to work." Lincoln said, but the anger was fading from his voice.

"What was he supposed to do Linc? You were sick and he wanted to take care of you. I think he feels guilty that you have to take care of him."

"That's ridiculous! It's not his fault anyway." Lincoln said not believing Veronica's assessment.

"I think he's afraid that you'll end up resenting him." Lincoln was a bit taken aback by this.

"I'm going to go talk to him."

"Be nice Linc." Lincoln smirked.

"Aren't I always?" Veronica smiled and thought, 'Well he's feeling better.'

Lincoln walked into Michael's room where he found his brother still sitting on the bed, now staring intently at his radio. Lincoln sat down next to him and waited a moment.

"I'm sorry I lied. I hate to." Michael said without looking up.

"Me too. I don't want you to ever lie to me again, understand me?"

Michael nodded and said, "Yes sir." Lincoln sighed. He hadn't meant to lecture. He decided to try a new approach.

"Do you know how dangerous it is not to eat?" Michael nodded.

"But I didn't know what else to do! You needed it and we needed money and I had to do something!" Lincoln put his arm around Michael's shoulders.

"Mikey, what do you think I would do without you?" He asked in a slightly chastising voice.

"Have a better life." Michael whispered.

"What!" Lincoln hadn't been expecting that one.

"Think about it Linc! If I wasn't here you wouldn't have to worry about anyone but yourself. You wouldn't have to work so much and you could spend more time with Veronica and have fun instead of taking care of me!" By the end of Michael's little speech he was swatting impatiently at his eyes, which had tears in them.

"Michael look at me." Michael did so and the look on his face was one that Lincoln never wanted to see again. "Michael I would never trade this life for anything."

"But…"

"No Mike." Lincoln said forcefully. "I can find good work and still see my friends, I have a girlfriend whom I love and who loves me, and most importantly I have a little brother as great as you. Would you do what you did for me this week again?"

"Of course!"

"See? It's a two-way deal buddy. I would do anything to keep you safe, ya little punk!" Lincoln said, lightly hitting Michael in the arm.

"Don't you ever get tired of it?"

"No. You're my little brother and that means that I automatically take care of you and not mind in the least." Michael looked away and pondered this for a moment then looked back at Lincoln, smiled and said, "I don't mind looking after you either. Even when you've had too much to drink!" Lincoln glared at him then laughed and pulled him into a hug.

"I'll always look out for you. I love you, you idiot!" Michael froze. He didn't remember the last time Lincoln had said that to him. He hugged his brother tighter.

"I love you too Linc."

"Awww! Now that's what I love to see!" Veronica said coming into the room with three plates of pizza. "Hungry?"

"Food!" Michael exclaimed. Lincoln laughed

"No more not eating, promise?"

"Prrrommmize." Michael said with a mouth full of pizza. Both Lincoln and Veronica laughed.

Michael continued to shovel much needed food into his mouth while Lincoln munched on his but the older man kept glancing over at his brother as though he was afraid that the younger boy might pass out again at any moment. Veronica reached over and taking Lincoln's hand, she leaned in to kiss him. Michael smirked and continued to eat. When the couple broke apart Lincoln smile and stroked her face.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"For being the greatest guy I know. Your such a great family man Lincoln."

Lincoln looked away thinking about that. His own father had not been a family man and Lincoln had always had an underlying fear of turning out like that. He looked down at Michael who had fallen asleep leaned up against his arm. He looked so young and innocent. Lincoln then looked at Veronica who was looking lovingly back at him.

"Well," He said, "I love my family and I always will."

The End

A/N2: Ok about Michael's job, I don't know if that was reasonable hours or pay but since he was underage and in a not-so-great part of town I figured I'd go for it. Anyway I hope you liked my story and please review! 


End file.
